


Losing Control

by shipperofalllesbians



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantinas
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofalllesbians/pseuds/shipperofalllesbians
Summary: What would happen if Alirio took longer when the girls were in the SUV.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 36
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages, just can't stop obsessing over Juliantina

“Where is the bag with toiletries?”

You hear her voice always so soft talking to Alirio, you don’t focus on what he answers, but instead you go in the SUV, your brain isn’t fully believing that your nightmare with your mom may have ended. Your brain is awaken by the sound of her door closing, you aren’t a particularly religious person but you’re so thankful to God for this day, her having found you a house to stay at least a couple more days around her, your mom being safe, you look at her and your brain tries to understand how can she be so beautiful.

“Vale, thank you for the house” you say and that still doesn’t seem like enough for you.

“No, there is no need for you to thank me” her voice is barely a whisper “I also did it for me, I wanted you close”

You can’t help to smile at her

“But you know we can’t stay there forever, right?” You hate the thought of being away from her, but you know your mother.

“Maybe you can? She loved the house, did you see how emotional she got?”

You want to laugh at her, the way she sees the world still amazes you, but the reality is a different thing.

“No Val, when she recovers she will want to leave the city” her face falls and you want to kick the person that made her upset even if it’s you.

“Don’t be like that” You beg because there is nothing that you hate more than seeing her sad.

“I suppose I rather have you far but safe”

Your lips automatically turn into a smile, how can this sweet and caring woman like you?

“It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt me”

And there, the weight of her words that describe how you feel so perfectly, you don’t know what to say back, you just want to scream and beg to the world to let you try and see where this amazing feeling is going, the only thing you can do is kiss her. You can’t even lie to yourself anymore, you are desperate to kiss her again, your first kiss with her was like a breath of fresh air when the world was collapsing but your mind was so busy that you couldn’t really focus, this time? This time you’re complete aware of her soft lips wrapping against yours.

You wouldn’t be able to stop your body from moaning softly even if you wanted to, her breath feels hot against your skin and you try hard to stay focused on the moment instead of jumping to the clouds that are clearly calling your name. Your lips separate for what it feels like an eternity, you are expecting her soft and dreamy blue eyes looking at you when you look up but instead you are met with her eyes bearing into your soul, the blue a shade darker and suddenly you feel like a dog left in the car, everything around you feel hot, including yourself.

Something shifts inside of you and there is a part of your brain that is freaking out, this is supposed to be your second kiss in life, you aren’t supposed to feel this much this fast, your lips meet again, this time harder, her hands seem to be everywhere at once, pulling you by your jacket, her lips moving faster against yours, when you feel her tongue asking for entrance your brain shuts off, suddenly nothing else matters in the world but her tongue dancing with yours, you can feel that she is removing your jacket and you make no effort to stop her, this is escalating quickly but you can’t find strength to stop it from happening.

You let go of her mouth and press your lips against her neck, something that you’ve been wanting to do for ages now, she moans softly in your ear and God, you need to hear that again, in the back of your head there is a voice screaming at you telling you that you two are in a parking lot and that Alirio is most likely coming back now, but you ignore it, instead you focus on licking from the base of her neck to her earlobe and she grabs your hips, her breath coming out in soft puffs and she dragges you to straddle her. The whole atmosphere feels erotic to you and that only makes the wetness that you can easily feel, to increase.

Her lips search for yours again and you happily comply, her hands still grabbing your hips while your tongues battle for a dominance that none of you really care about having, you put your hand on the back of her neck and intertwine your fingers on her hair, she pulls you slightly closer and the feeling of shock that goes to your center makes you pull her hair a bit her head falls back in the seat and she whispers

“fuck juls”

that’s it, that’s the best sound you ever heard coming out of her mouth and you want to hear it again everyday of your life.

“you are driving me crazy”

you tell her with your voice deep and you scare yourself with the intensity you two are looking to each other She opens her mouth to agree with you but you can’t resist it, you bite her lower lip and her hands go under your shirt on your back, you want to tell her that she can touch anything she wants, that your body is hers, but the feeling of her sucking on your tongue is more than enough to cloud your thoughts

Like she’s is reading your mind her hands go to your abs, she stops below your breast asking for permission, you stop kissing her and look at her, her lips swollen and hair messy, her eyes darker than you ever saw, feeling brave you put your hands on top of hers and guide them to you bra-covered breasts, you watch and she stops breathing and stares at you, you let go of her hands, letting her decide her next move, neither of you are breathing properly, when she looks deep into your eyes and squeezes your breasts softly you think like you could die right now and everything would have been worth it, you can’t hold it back

“fuck val, do it again”

The face that she makes is better than anything you ever wanted, she squeezes you again and you let your body fall on her so your lips can connect again, you start moving your hips automatically, she moans in between the kiss but doesn’t stop kissing you, her hands are everywhere now, your ass, your breasts, your back, you are so high on the sensations that you can’t fully tell where her hands are, but you don’t care, it’s Val, she can do whatever with you body and you would thank her for it, you try to reciprocate the favor by running your hands on everywhere you can reach, you can feel a tension in your lower belly, she kisses your neck leaving small bites in between and you want to scream her name in return, there is nothing preparing you for what she says next

“if you keep grinding on me I’m gonna cum”

if anyone could orgasm just from words you would have done that right there, you want to tell her that maybe that is what you want, to watch her coming for you like there is no tomorrow, you give her a long kiss fully decided to make that happen, your cold shower comes in the form of the sound of the keys opening the car, you jump out of her not being able to fully catch your breath, she is almost laying in the seat now, hair messy and shirt rolled higher almost showing her bra.

Alirio’s voice fill the small space of the car

“Are we going to Tiberio and Silvina’s house?”

She tries to calm her breath before answering

“Yes, but we are going to make a stop first.”

You two look at each other and laugh, she offers you her hands and you of course takes it, in the back your mind you wish that stop was a hotel so you two could finish what you started, but you know that you need to sit down and talk, now the only issue is looking at her and not wanting to jump on her again, you touch your lips again, remembering the feeling of her tongue, you shiver and when you look to her she’s already looking to you with a smile.

Alirio starts the car and you’re working hard on keep breathing, maybe your mom will decide to leave town, but you sincerely hope that there enough space in this world for you two to live this romance.


	2. Do you wanna come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but here we are.

"we were going to stop right?” 

you are looking at her while she asks you this, you battle between being honest or not.

“I didn’t want to stop, did you?” 

you know it is soon for you two, it was the second time you two even kissed but you can’t help to recall the way she felt against you, the sound of her moans and how you are still wet sitting in this café trying to make small talk.

She looks at you, you can tell that there is a part of her that is shy, but she answers you anyway

“no I didn’t, I would have been glad to make love to you in that car” 

you aren’t sure which part hits you more, her admission or the fact that Val just said the words ‘make love’, you take a deep breath and try to control yourself, it feels like your whole body is on overload and there is nothing you can do to prevent it

“You know what the problem is? I can’t stop thinking about you, it’s like a broken record on loop, it’s embarrassing”

You smile at her, she has this way of explaining things that makes her sound so innocent, you aren’t delusional, you know that between you two she is the one with the sexual experience, but when it’s about feelings, she always sounds like a kid that is still learning how to deal with life.

“I can’t stop thinking about you too”

You tell her and she makes that adorable face when she smiles and put her head down, completely uncomfortable with the idea of you feeling this much about her, it makes you wanna laugh, looking at her she should be used to people falling for her, but looks so fragile around you.

“We are in love” 

You feel like you need to say those words out loud so she understands that this is real, this is something that you both are feeling, she looks at you

“With a girl?”

Now you get it, being with a guy is something that she is used to, having guys falling on her knees begging to be with her it’s normal, but feeling something for a girl and having the girl feel something back, that’s new, that’s different and that makes her anxious.

“Val, I’m in love with you”

You try to mark the ‘you’ so she understands that the fact that she is girl makes no difference in how you feel, she could be a parrot for Christ’s sake and you would be repeating sentences with her until you die.  
She gives you one of those smiles that make you melt

“What do we do now? I never felt this way with anyone” She asked with a soft voice

You can’t control yourself and your curiosity

“Not even with Lucho?”

The face she makes, God you need to see that face again, she throws her head back and laugh, it looks like she has an inside joke with herself.

“Zero.”

You two look at each other for a while

“And what about me?” You ask playfully

“Way more than zero.” She answers you, ducking her head

You wonder where did the Val from the car twenty minutes ago went, the confident enough to tell you that she was about to come for you, you shiver with the thought and she notices.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice sounds concern and playful at the same time

“Well, you still have Lucho”

She scrunches her nose like remembering him is an awful detail

“Gimme a second” she says while already getting up to the bathroom.

You stay sitting there, sipping your water cup and trying to calm your heart, you text your mom saying that you two are gonna take longer than expected and put your phone away by the time she comes back to the table.

“There you go, done.” She says smiling at you

Did you miss anything while she went there? She looks like the cat that ate the canary, with a mischievous smile

“What is done?” Seriously, how long did you stay texting your mom?

“You said that I still had Lucho, well I don’t anymore”

She sounds like it’s the obvious decision, you are looking at her shocked, she is still laughing at your face that you know it’s far from sexy right now

“Did…did you just break up with him?” Your head is going a million miles an hour

“Yep.”

Yep, that’s how she tells you something that you secretly wanted to happen in a long time, you smile at her again, she lays her head on your neck and you aren’t sure what does that mean.

You get distracted with the fact that her breath is hitting your neck that seems to be very sensitive today, you turn your face a bit and she looks up at you, you stare at her lips, you are dying to kiss her again, but kiss Valentina Carvajal in public meant a lot more than a random girl, she is still staring at you deeply.

“Are you ready to leave?” She asks and her tone of voice doesn’t tell you if it’s to Silvina’s house or not but you agree to any option

The two of you make your way back in the car, Alirio already sitting there and you try your best not to smell her perfume or remember what just happened in there, you can see in her face that she is going through the same issue but she still comes closer and lays her head on your shoulder.

You two stop at her house, your heart is beating faster than it ever did, she looks shy

“I just forgot something here, I promise” 

You smiled at her

“Wanna come with me?” And here it is, your decision, if you go inside this empty house with her after what happened you know that there is huge chance of the same thing or more happening again, you can tell her that you wait in the car, but her face looks so hopeful as she offers you her hand.

“Yes” That’s all you trust your body to answer, you step off the car and still holding her hand you walk in the house, none of you is really talking much which is uncommon for the two of you

You walk upstairs with her towards her room, you both look nervous knowing that everything can happen right now

“Do you want water? I probably should have offered you downstairs, I can go grab it” You stop her rambling

“Val, tranquila, calm down, it’s just us here, I know that we got carried away in the car but it doesn’t mean anything here okay?”

She smiles again

“Yes, the car…”

Now you two are looking at each other again, the mood shifting and you two holding hands

“You know, I was thinking something, I’m glad we didn’t do anything in the car” She says coming closer to you

Your insecurities tell you that she regrets it and you are ready to tell her that you are sorry

“Yeah? Why?” You aren’t sure you wanna hear the answer

“Because when we make love I want to see you naked”


	3. Giving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, first of all thank you so much for all your comments, I was really anxious about posting something, I don't see a way for me to continue this story still making sense, but please send me ideas, prompts, either here or on Tumblr, shipperofalllesbians.tumblr.com
> 
> I was planning on making this an one-shot, but I hope you guys like how I finished it!
> 
> <3

There is no air in the earth enough to help you right now, how can she so calmly tell you that? You automatically picture her naked body and wonder why haven’t you imagine this already? 

“Juls, are you still there?” her playful tone brings you back to earth

“Yes I am here you pervert” you joke back and she laughs at you

Her face leans down and kisses you, you will never get over the electricity when her lips touch yours, you take a deep breath and deepen the kiss

She is pushing you slowly towards the wall and you let yourself go again, your kisses get faster, deeper, harder and your head is back spinning out of control, it feels like you two are back in the car, the room is too hot and you remember how she grabbed your boobs and you are dying for her to do it again

You run your hands on her back under the shirt, she is kissing your neck, leaving small bites all over that make your hands shake, she pulls away from you for a moment and you whine with the loss of contact, she removes her shirt, standing before you in her bra and you stare, you just shameless stare at her black bra, she gives you a small smile and goes back to kissing you, your hands have free access to skin now and it makes you crazy, you suck on her tongue because you remember how it felt when she did it to you, the moan that leaves her vibrates in your mouth and you feel like you’re going to combust

She bites your lower lip and runs her hands under your shirt, she starts slowly bringing it up, silently asking you for permission while you two still kiss, you don’t stop her, on the contrary you break the kiss and lift your arms, she takes your shirt off and kisses you again, the feeling of your skin touching is the most erotic thing you ever felt and your knees go weak, she feels that and holds your hips strong, she spins your around and starts taking you to the bed, when the back of your knees hit the mattress you let your body fall, she is still standing by the end of the bed, hair messy, wearing pants and her bra, she had this flirtatious smile in your direction and you need to see the rest of her now.

She kicks her shoes away, and takes yours too, your eyes are glued to her fingers as they reach the buttons of her pants, she stops for a bit and you get frustrated

“Val, por favor” you know you sound like a little kid complaining that you didn’t get your gift yet but you don’t care

She smiles at you

“Tell me what you want Juls, I won’t do anything until you tell me” You don’t know if this is her way of torturing you or respecting you, either way you fall for her a little bit more, you aren’t a very sexual person but you won’t let this escape you.

“I want you naked” She takes a deep breath and moans softly and you high five yourself mentally, so Val likes to be told what to do in bed? You can get used to that.

She goes back to her buttons and opens them, her underwear matches her bra and you are sure that God painted this girl from scratch, she takes her pants out and kneels in bed, straddling you, you run your hands on the skin of her thighs, she pauses on the buttons of your pants and you just nod, honestly is the best you can do now.

Even the feeling of the zipper coming down makes you wetter, how can one girl make you feel this much? Some people try to be sexy all the time, Valentina didn’t need to, she was naturally sensual. You kick your pants off your body, she takes her time staring at you until something shifts in her and she’s back to your mouth, the kiss is instant deep and fast, you are trying to catch up but you don’t really care much, you just want to feel her against you again, she sits on your waist and removes her bra, you know that you are drooling when you hear her laughing

“See something you like bebe?” Your brain half snaps back to reality and you sit down, holding her waist and wrap your lips against one of her nipples, the moan that leaves Valentina’s body is enough to kill you, she runs her hands on the back of your neck and in your hair and pushes you even closer to her

“Fuck Juls, this feels so…fuck” You can’t really pay attention to everything that she’s still saying, you are so focused on how her nipple hardened under your tongue, your hand squeezes the other breast and you switch, you start licking and sucking the breast that hadn’t gotten any attention yet and massages the other, she is grinding her hips and moaning in your ear, you are proud of yourself for making her lose control like this, until you feel her hands in your back releasing your bra, her hands reach the front of your body and you kiss her lips again at the same time she grabs your boobs, you fall back in bed. The feeling of her rolling your nipple between her fingers shoots like lightning to your center. It’s your turn to moan.

You can feel how wet you are and most of all you can feel how wet she is, you put your fingers in the edge of her underwear and she lifts her hips so it can go past her, you let out a moan when her center touches your thigh and hurry up to remove yours as well, everything that she does is sexy in your head

You two reposition in bed, your head on her pillow and she’s on top of you, your naked bodies fully touching each other for the first time, you feel like your skin is on fire, she put her arms on the side of your head and stares at you smiling, you smile back, suddenly everything calms down

“Hi” she says in a whisper, your hand caresses her face and put her hair behind her ear

“Hi you” 

“Do you… do you want to stop? It’s okay if you want” You can see that she is trying to be gentle and caring and your heart beats a little faster at her words

“No, I don’t want to stop, this is the perfect time for us to realize what we feel” you know that technically this is soon, maybe too soon, but you can’t pretend or deny that you want this more than anything.

She smiles again at you and whispers okay, she leans her face down and kisses you again, this time with purpose, you let your hand run on her body, moving from her back to her ass and squeezes, she breaks the kiss and moan loud, your body is instantly ready to make it happen again, she starts kissing down your neck and shoulder and you let yourself get lost in the feelings, when her lip wraps around your nipple you moan for her, you know that that drives her crazy, she has lost any tenderness now and you are thankful for that, she’s licking, touching, grabbing everything she can reach, she’s kissing down your belly and your breath picks up, you want her to go down on you so bad but that still scares you a bit, you pull her hair and bring her close to your face again, her eyes search for any hesitation on you but meet nothing but desire.

Her eyes are still glued to yours when her hands start to run down your body, she’s laying almost next to you now, she passes your boobs, touch your nipples just to hear you moan again and moves lower, neither of you blink until she reaches your center, her fingers are almost sucked into your wetness and then you can’t help to close your eyes and open your mouth, you can hear that she’s holding her breath and staring at you with intensity, her fingers run from your entrance to your clit and your hands are holding her back and arm hard

“juls, you are so sexy” you want to laugh at her, she has her fingers on your center and you are the sexy one? 

She starts running circles on your clit and there was nothing in your life that has prepared you for this moment, you moan her name in her ear

“Val, this feels so fucking good” you are surprise at your own words

She picks up the pace and you can feel her hips moving against the side of your body

“don’t say that to me, fuck, you can’t do that to me” her voice is deep and desperate

She brings her finger lower, to your entrance and stops once again asking for permission

“val, please” you know you’re begging but you don’t care “no need for permission anymore, fuck me”

“jesus Juliana, when you say those things it drives me crazy” 

You surrender, you knew since the day you met her that she could do anything to you and you would be fine with it, she pushes her finger in you and watches your face, there is a little pain but it can not compare to the feeling of pleasure that runs through your body, her name escapes your lip like a mantra over and over, she’s moving faster now, her body following her movements, you can feel her lips on your neck and chest but you are too far gone to fully understand where everything is, you collect your thoughts for a moment to tell her that you need more

“one more finger” those three words wreck her, you can feel more than hear the moan that leaves her body, you feel her single finger leaving you and coming back with another and the stretch makes your body weak, she keeps pushing in and out, in between she takes them off and run them on your clit again, this combination is more than enough to make your body tense after a while, you aren’t a child, you have touched yourself before so you know what coming feels like but this? This is so much more than that, you kiss her again trying to regain some focus on reality when she sucks on your tongue and you’re gone, there was nothing in your life before this and there will be nothing after, you feel like you are climbing a mountain with no idea where it’s going, and then everything stops, your breath, your heart, your mind, all of it stops working and all you can feel is your body trembling and shaking, shots and shots of pleasure running through you, her tongue on your neck and your body falls back in bed, you don’t even try to move it because you know it won’t work, your eyes are closed and you feel her leaving you, you already feel empty, her elbow is next to your head and her head is carefully laying on it, staring at you, waiting for you to come back from the clouds that she took you.

After what it seems like forever you open your eyes again, a lazy drunk smile on your lips and she’s smiling back at you, there was no need for all of that, you are pretty sure that just her smile is enough to make you come on the spot.

“Hi again” she says softly

You laugh and pull her towards you in a small kiss

“Are you okay?” she looks concerned and you can’t understand how can she be so sexy and so insecure at the same time

“Yes love, you can say that I am more than okay” that makes her smile

“I just wanted your first time to be good” how can she be second guessing herself? Did she not see your body shaking uncontrollably?

“It was with you, of course it was perfect” 

“Well when you say it like that it makes sense” her smugness is back and you smile, this girl is going to be the end of you

You turn you two around so you are sitting on her waist, you don’t fully trust your legs yet but she’s holding your thighs and you feel secure enough

“I want to do to you what you did, but I have zero experience, so tell me if I do something wrong okay?” you tell her by rocking your hips a bit

“Honestly if you keep rocking like that is enough for me already” she says laughing at you

You grind down harder and she moans for you

“Let me correct myself then, I don’t want to touch you, I need to.”

You lean your body on her and she holds your waist, you kiss her again, sucking on her tongue and devouring her, she has her head sinking in the pillow and you love it, you love that is a willing recipient to all you have to offer, she’s being kissed into the mattress and she doesn’t care, she trusts you and for some reason that turns you on even more.

Your kiss goes to her neck and shoulder, her hands are on your back running up and down, you start to kiss lower, you suck one of her nipples in your mouth and she’s back to moaning, that’s exactly how you want her to be, moaning for you.

You are still licking her nipple while your other hand twists and grabs the other breast, you are so focused on what you are doing that you don’t realize that she’s getting impatient now

“juls, por favor, stop torturing me”

Her voice breaks your trance and you smile at her, moving your kisses lower so they can follow their path, you kiss and bite softly on her sides and you can feel her breath picking up, you lean you chin on her lower belly and look up, her eyes are glued on yours

“I want to do this, but obviously I never did this before, so guide me okay?”

You don’t leave her much room to think before you bring your tongue to her center, you lick from her entrance to her clit and she moans your name in the sexiest way you ever heard, your name sounds better on her mouth than it ever did anywhere else, you stop for a second feeling her taste on you, she’s watching you, insecure, you lick your lips.

“you mi amor, are addicting”

She is back moaning to the room while your tongue runs in her again, you lick her clit with the tip of your tongue, drawing circles around it like she did with her fingers, you can hear her moaning and you feel her hands in your head, pushing you closer to her, you suck her clit softly not sure if she will like it, her response is immediate, her hips buck off the bed and you need to use your body weight to keep her down again, she isn’t moaning anymore, she’s full on screaming your name and you are worried that someone may come back and witness this, you let go of her clit and pushes your tongue into her, it feels hot and her taste is clouding your mind but there is nothing that is going to make you stop this.

You start to go faster, sucking and licking everything, you can feel her getting wetter on your tongue and that turns you so even more, your hips and slowly moving against the mattress but you make no effort to stop it, her fingers are in your head, through your hair urging you to keep going, you feel her body shaking and you once again hold her hips down as she screams your name into the empty room, you drink her up, letting her taste fill your completely, her hands pulls you up and you offer her own taste in the chalice of your tongue to her, she kisses you deep, moaning in the kiss, the way she is kissing you is not helping you to come down from your high, instead she kisses you with purpose, her hand sneak in between your body and you do the same to her, you are now laying side by side, kissing slowly and deep while your hands rub, circle and penetrate one another, your moans are being swallowed by each other until you both come again, holding one another.

Your bodies fall back in bed, chest rising while you two stare at the ceiling trying to breath properly again, you look to each other and smile, your phone goes off on the floor where you pants were tossed earlier, you find strength to get up and get it, your mom has called you three times by now, you call her back.

“Hola mama, yes, we are on our way, the store was crowded, we will be right there.”

Valentina is laughing in bed when you hang up and you throw a pillow to her face.

“The store was crowded?” she’s still laughing at you and you laugh back.

You walk towards the bed and she sits on the edge, opening her legs for you to stand in between, you run your hands on her hair and softly kisses her lips.

“We gotta go now love” she hums ‘no’ against your mouth, you smile, in between kisses you continue “yes *kiss* we need *kiss* to go* kiss* now”

She gets up complaining and you two put your clothes back on, before you leave the room you turn to her

“Hey Val, what did you forget in here?” she smiles at you and kisses you

“Nothing at all” You smack her arms lightly 

“You pervert, I actually thought you had forgotten something” she is still laughing when the two of you make your way back to the car.

“Did you get what you needed miss?” Alirio asks getting in the car.

“Oh yes Alirio, I got exactly what I needed” You smack her again.

THE END


End file.
